


Looking For Something Dumb to Do

by Sohotthateveryonedied



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lots of kisses because I have no shame and I love their love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Spitfire - Freeform, They're so cute okay guys, but I have to pee so gotta post this quick you know how it is, this is very short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied/pseuds/Sohotthateveryonedied
Summary: Artemis bent down and placed the bowl of kibble on the floor, scratching the dog’s ears as he ate. She had this gorgeous smile on her face—the one that sent spirals of ribbon coiling throughout Wally’s body every time he saw it.“Marry me,” he found himself blurting into the silence. Just like that.





	Looking For Something Dumb to Do

**Author's Note:**

> WHATTUP FELLAS, WHO'S UP FOR SOME SPITFIRE IN DA HOUSE?
> 
> I think this is a direct continuation of that other fic? Maybe? I don't really know, to be honest. I wrote this scene out last night as a headcanon to Julie and then wrote it out for real just now in like an hour because I have no chill at all. Also I was bored. Also also I really like Wally and Artemis in general.

Wally and Artemis were in the kitchen, still groggy from too little sleep and lingering exhaustion—courtesy of the night before. Dick needed them at the Watchtower by eight, but that wasn’t going to stop them from taking their good sweet time clinging to what they could get of their once lazy morning.

Wally turned on the stove and stifled a yawn as he put the kettle on the burner. He was filled with a mix of restless energy and perpetual frustration, but that did nothing to extinguish his overall good mood. The direct result of knowing that Artemis was within arm’s reach.

Wally leaned back with his elbows braced against the countertop and held back another yawn. While he waited for the kettle to heat, he watched Artemis. Always Artemis.

She was feeding Brucely, who was drooling all over the tiled kitchen floor like a leaky faucet. Artemis bent down and placed the bowl of kibble on the floor, scratching the dog’s ears as he ate. She had this gorgeous smile on her face—the one that sent spirals of ribbon coiling throughout Wally’s body every time he saw it.

“Marry me,” he found himself blurting into the silence. Just like that. Without giving himself so much as a second for the instinct to pass from mouth to brain. The words felt so natural that his expression immediately melted into a smile.

Artemis looked up, startled. The hand scratching Brucely’s head stilled. “What?”

“You heard me. Marry me,” he repeated with more conviction this time.

After eyeing him for a while, Artemis snorted and turned back to Brucely. “Wally, stop it.”

He straightened up. “You think I’m kidding?”

“I think you’re delusional.” She stood and went to the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk. “Ten hours ago we were punching ninjas in the face. And we barely slept last night. You’re not thinking straight.”

“So what if I’m not?”

“Then I guess you have your answer.” She opened the cupboard and took down two mugs. Wally tried not to stare at the way her shirt rode up as she reached.

“Do I? Artemis, look at me.” He waited for her dazzling eyes to meet his. “The time I’ve spent without you has been some of the worst weeks of my entire life. No joke. Half the time I was just moping around this place, waiting for you to come home to me.”

He didn’t mention how the word _home _fit so perfectly with Artemis in his mind.

“I thought I was going to go crazy without my spitfire around,” he said. “And it made me realize that I never want to be apart from you ever again. Not now, not ten years from now, not…_fifty _years from now. I want to be with you until the end of time, and even then some if I can.” He took both of her hands, and even if he tried there was no way to smother his hopeful smile. “So…marry me, Artemis.”

Artemis’ lips were curved upward as well, even as she shook her head. “No.”

“Come onnnn,” he whined, rocking her shoulders like a toddler in a supermarket. “Pretty please?”

She shoved him to the side, out of the way so she could reach the kettle. She poured herself a cup. “You’re being crazy, you know that?”

“So crazy you should totally marry me over it.” He winked.

“I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“Me neither. Marry me and I’ll make you pancakes.” It had become a game, and they both knew it.

Artemis stirred her coffee thoughtfully. “Now that’s a fine offer. Throw in some blueberries and I’ll think about it.”

Wally curled his lip wryly, and in the span of a blink, he’d grabbed Artemis and spun her so that her back was now to the counter, his arms caging her in. He was gentle enough that she was barely jostled aside from the tendrils of hair which blew into her face. She brushed one away with a chuckle, instinctively planting her hands on Wally’s bare shoulders.

He kissed her. “Marry me.”

“Nope.”

Kissed her again, his hand bunching up the fabric at her hip. “Marry me.”

“No.”

“Let me be your husband.” A kiss to her forehead.

Artemis squeezed his arm and leveled her gaze with his. “All right, say that I consider it. When will we do it?”

“As soon as humanly possible. Or speedster-y possible. I’m not picky.” A kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Where?”

The spot just below her ear. “In Paris. On a mountain. In space. In the living room, if you really want it.” Punctuated with a lingering kiss, trailing from her jaw down to her collarbone.

Artemis threaded her fingers through his hair, and he could feel her grinning. “You drive a hard bargain, Baywatch.”

He nodded against her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. “If it helps, I’ve got a ring for you too.”

She stiffened at that—pulled back to look at his face incredulously. “You do?”

Wally smiled. With one last kiss to her cheek, he sped to their bedroom and appeared back in an instant, this time with a ring box in hand. The lid was open, and a glimmering diamond shone in the light peering through the kitchen window. “Dick helped me buy it five months ago. Been waiting since then to muster up the courage to give it to you.”

Artemis’ mouth hung open until she managed to recollect her composure. “And what gave you the courage to do it now?”

“The fact that I’m very stupid and very in love with you.” His face softened. “And I know now what it’s like not to have you next to me, and it sucks more than anything I’ve ever experienced. I don’t want to do that again if I can help it. I don’t want _any_ future that doesn’t have you in it.” 

Then, slowly—slower than human speed—he sank to one knee, looking up at Artemis like she was the goddess herself. “So, Artemis Lian Crock. What do you say?”

Artemis’ eyes were almost as glassy as Wally’s. She took a deep, shuddering breath before nodding. “Okay.”

Wally’s heart pattered like a hummingbird. He was sure his grin could have lit fireworks. “Okay? You really mean it?”

Artemis nodded again, pulling Wally back up to his feet and keeping a grip on his hand. “Today, we’re going to defeat the Reach once and for all. And once that’s finished, you’re taking me to Paris and we’re going to get married. Deal?”

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her knuckles. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you comment, I will go eat some ramen right now. How's that for a bargain?
> 
> [Feel free to mosey on down to my Tumblr!](http://sohotthateveryonedied.tumblr.com/)


End file.
